The amount of data generated and retained by modern enterprises continues to increase. This explosion in data has led to larger and larger data storage systems. In some cases, these data storage systems may include thousands of storage devices. Unfortunately, as number of storage devices in a storage system increases the probability of storage device failure within a storage system increases as well. Accordingly, storage systems may be arranged to use various error recovery and/or replication schemes to defend against storage device failure. For example, data storage systems may be arranged to employ error/data recovery techniques, such as, erasure coding and/or replication for reducing the risk of data loss. In some environments, a data storage system may employ journaling for recording data writes. In some cases, the same techniques used for providing stable storage of data may impact the performance of journaling systems or other latency sensitive storage operations. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.